When Heaven Met Hell
by A. A. Shaw
Summary: How Matt and Jeremy's story should have went in the S3 premiere. Matt/Jeremy steamy goodness.


**GRAPHIC MATERIAL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for looking out, man. I am in no condition to drive," Matt said to Jeremy as they pulled into the Gilbert driveway.<p>

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

Jeremy unbuckled his seat belt in one swift motion, but Matt was having some difficulty.

"You alright, Matt?"

"Damn it. I can't undo this freakin' thing."

"You really are messed up, man," Jeremy reached over Matt, "Let me get it." _Click._ "There you go."

Jeremy was inches away from Matt's face. They could smell the alcohol and marijuana on each others' breath. They sat there, eyes locked for a while, but snapped out of his trance when he noticed the windows of the car were fogging up. Jeremy backed away and got out of the car. Matt followed suit.

They walked up to the front door of the house and Jeremy pulled out his keys. He fumbled for a minute and then they dropped to the ground. Both Matt and Jeremy bent down to retrieve the keys at the same time, gently bumping their foreheads in the process. Jeremy's hand landed on top of Matt's and he felt a spark of static shock on contact. He quickly moved his hand away and let Matt hand him the keys.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Jeremy found the house key much quicker the second time around. He entered his home and turned on the living room light. Matt stumbled in after him.

"Whoa, watch out. Don't hurt yourself," Jeremy caught Matt mid-fall.

Matt gripped Jeremy's arm and leaned on him hard, but Jeremy was strong enough to balance them both. "You okay?" Jeremy said as he guided Matt to the couch.

"Just dandy, man. Peachy-freakin-keen."

"If you say so."

"I say so. I reallllyyyy say soooo," Matt said as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dude I am not letting you walk home. You're spending the night," Jeremy grabbed Matt's arm and helped him up from the couch. "Come on, up to bed you go."

"I'll be fine on the couch."

"You might be, but Elena wouldn't be fine with it. Come on."

Matt rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, but let Jeremy lead him upstairs.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," Jeremy said as he picked up a pillow and tossed it on the side of the bed.

"Don't be stupid. We can both share the bed." Matt plopped down on the bed.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Matt rested his head on a pillow, and closed his eyes.

Jeremy's gaze fell to Matt abdomen, his shirt was ruffled up and his naval was exposed. Unintentionally, Jeremy licked his lips.

Matt, even though his eyes were closed, could tell he was being watched. Without opening his eyes he said, "If you keep staring at me I might have to reconsider our sleeping arrangement."

"Huh? Check you out? What's there to check out?" Jeremy turned around and let himself blush out of sight. _What the hell is going on? Me checking out Matt is not okay! I love Bonnie. I'm with Bonnie. She's a girl! But, Matt…_

"Whatever. Goodnight." Matt rolled onto his side.

Jeremy walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed and cautiously sat down. He untied his shoes and then tossed them on the floor.

Matt heard what Jeremy was doing. "Hey, take mine off, too."

"What?"

"My shoes, bozo, take them off for me. I don't want to move."

"Take them off yourself."

"Come on, Jere. I would take your shoes off if you asked. Help a friend out. Please?" Matt's eyes were still closed, but he was giving Jeremy a pouty face.

"Fine, whatever." Jeremy sat Indian style on the bed and began untying Matt's shoes. He tossed them carelessly on the floor once they were off his friend's feet. "There. Happy?"

"I'd be happier if you took my socks off." Matt raised his legs slightly. "Please?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and did what Matt asked.

"Ahhhh, thanks buddy. I owe you."

"Yeah, you do."

Jeremy stood up and unzipped his pants and slid them off.

"Hey, Jeremy. You mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"Helping me out again?"

"With what?"

Matt patted his jeans.

"Oh know, you are on your own with that my friend."

"Come on. We're both men. It'll be like taking off your own jeans."

Jeremy swallowed hard. He wondered if Matt heard it.

Without thinking, Jeremy crawled onto the bed and got close to Matt. He reached over and unbuckled Matt's belt, then his button, and finally his zipper. He grasped the waist of the jeans with both hands.

"Lift up," Jeremy said.

Matt complied and Jeremy slowly slid off his friend's pants.

"Thanks, Jeremy. You're a real friend."

"I'll remember you said that when I'm shitfaced and need you to take my pants off."

"I got your covered. Or uncovered, actually. You know what I mean."

"Goodnight Matt."

Jeremy turned the light off.

"Night Jere."

… … …

"Jeremy? Jeremy, wake up," Matt said as he shook Jeremy from his sleep. "Jeremy, you're on my arm. I can't feel my fingers."

Jeremy groaned and rubbed his eyes. His first image being of Matt's face looking down on him made him jump right up.

Matt held his arm. "Oooh. Damn, Jeremy. You got a big-ass head."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I-I don't know how that happened."

"Don't lie to me. You know you wanted to cuddle," Matt joked.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he did want to cuddle, and if so, there would be a definite problem with that. "Sorry, to disappoint you, but I don't think that's the case." Jeremy tried to play it as cool as possible, but he was sure the crack in his voice gave him away.

"If you say so." Matt got up from the bed and Jeremy immediately noticed his morning wood.

"Holy shit, dude, put some pants on!"

Matt smirked. "Pants won't make it go away."

Jeremy gulped. "Yeah, well it'll cover it up."

Then Matt did something unexpected. He slipped off his boxers.

Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Could I ask you for one more favor?" Matt asked.

"Uh…..umm," is all Jeremy could get out.

Matt walked closer to Jeremy who was sitting on the edge of the bed, eye-level to Matt's manhood.

"Wh-what are you doing? Get-get that thing out of my face."

"Come on, Jeremy. I notice the way you've been looking at me. I know you want it, so go ahead…take it."

Jeremy knew he wanted it. He REALLY wanted it. "I-I…"

Matt lifted Jeremy's face by his chin. "Don't worry, I'll return the favor. Promise."

Matt let go of Jeremy's face and Jeremy wrapped one warm hand around Matt's dick.

"That-a boy."

Jeremy slowly stroked Matt and basked in the sounds escaping Matt's lips. After some time he got brave and wrapped his lips around the other's boy's member. Matt felt weak in the knees and almost collapsed. Jeremy continued sucking and rubbing Matt until he felt Matt's muscle's begin to tighten. He knew what was coming (literally). When Matt was on the verge of orgasm, Jeremy brought his finger to Matt's asshole and slowly massaged it.

"Oh….oh my…."

Jeremy smiled as his mouth filled with thick creamy goodness.

Matt pushed Jeremy down on the bed. "Now it's your turn." Matt frantically tore Jeremy out of his boxers and took Jeremy into his mouth.

"Mhmmhhmm."

Matt lifted his head and then propped Jeremy so that his mouth was inline with Jeremy's opening. "Tell me how it feels." Matt stuck his tongue out and slowly circled Jeremy's hole.

"Holy-! Ahhh!"

"It feels good, then?"

"Mhm hmm."

Matt took Jeremy's dick in one of his hands and stroked while his tongue went to down on Jeremy's ass. He knew Jeremy was seconds away from the having the best orgasm of his life.

"I'm…I'm gonna….Oh my g-…ahhhhh!" And like that, Jeremy released a small ocean of cum all over his chiseled chest. "Damn."

"What a great way to start the day, right?"

The two boys started laughing.

"The best way to start the day."

Matt climbed on the bed and laid next to Jeremy. Jeremy closed his eyes, and when he opened them….

"Jeremy? What the hell?"

He was greeted by his dead ex-girlfriend, Matt's sister, Vicki Donavon.


End file.
